TV Tropes/Science Pretty Cure
Series tropes * Anachronism Stew: Done to give the series a timeless feel. For example, the Bus has a chassis resembling that of the 1950 Chevrolet Advance Design, the in-series computers run the full gamut of the Macintosh timeline from the 128K model all the way to Fiona's Macbook Air, Pluto is not considered a planet, audiovisual instruction still takes place using VHS cassettes, PBS station WALK-TV is using 1993-era branding, and nobody knows much, if anything, about the Japanese version of Sailor Moon (which is being broadcast as part of WALK-TV's late afternoon/early evening programming). However, the politics, especially regarding science, are very much New Tens. * Mythology Gag: In episode 2, Arnold mentions being bored to tears by the constant barrage of animal biology studies in the class lately, a reference to the start of The Magic School Bus Inside the Earth, which the next episode adapts. * Reality Ensues: When Cure Mercury tries using a finishing move for the first time, she tries several phrases, none of which work. It takes some encouragement from Fiona Frizzle to convince her to try something else, and that something else ends up working. * Shout-Out: ** In the first episode, Ms. Frizzle mentions making like a bullet and pulling off some wildly improbable car tricks with the bus. ** The resemblance between Dorothy Ann's Cure Mercury costume and the Sailor Soldier costume is brought up when she first transforms. However, when names from the series get brought up, the DiC/Cloverway names are used, because it's likely none of the Frizz Kids have ever heard about the Japanese original, especially at their age. Character tropes Dorothy Ann Rourke/Cure Mercury * Arkham's Razor: She, of all people, comes up with an outlandish reason why the mob outside of their school is baying for their blood, and she turns out to be right. * Batter Up * Berserk Button: Do not threaten her classmates. * Catchphrase: "According to my research..." * Cute Bookworm * Dark-Skinned Blonde * Fake Brit: She's voiced by Asian-American Stephanie Sheh. * Girlish Pigtails * Hollywood Nerd * Leotard of Power: As Cure Mercury. * Magic Skirt: Played straight with her regular outfit, but averted with her Cure Mercury costume. Good thing she's also wearing a Leotard of Power to go with it. * Making a Splash * Minidress of Power: As Cure Mercury. * Precision F-Strike: In the first episode, when she first encounters Agent A. * Smart Girl * Smart People Speak the Queen's English * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Keesha's girly girl. * Two First Names * What the Hell, Costuming Department?: Invokes this following her first transformation, specifically bringing up that the tiny skirt that comes with her Cure Mercury costume goes against any reasonable school dress code. * You Go, Girl!: She happens to be great at baseball, to the point where her preferred weapon for close quarters combat is a baseball bat. Arnold Perlstein/Cure Venus * Berserk Button: Directly insulting the Frizz is a surefire way to get him to instigate a wild field trip. Just ask Tiffany, who mocked her just because her students didn't do their geology homework in episode 3. * Butt Monkey * Catchphrase: "I knew I should've stayed home today!" and variants thereof. * The Drag-Along * Informed Judaism * Lovable Coward * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Feminine boy to Wanda's masculine girl. * Only Sane Man * Phrase Catcher: "Arnold, are you paying attention?" * Serious Business: His strongest point is geology, to the point where he's the youngest member of GRANITE. In part because of this, and in part because another student badmouthed Ms. Frizzle, he suggests they go on a field trip inside the Earth to learn about the rocks he and his classmates should've studied. * The So-Called Coward * Trademark Favorite Food: Mallow Blasters and Sea Weedies. * Undying Loyalty: To the Frizz and the other Frizz Kids. It doesn't matter to him how crazy the situation is, he will always stick up for them. Keesha Franklin/Cure Earth * Agent Scully * Ballet * Catchphrase: ** "Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad, bad, bad!" ** "Let's get the facts..." * Dance Battler * Deadpan Snarker * Jerk with a Heart of Gold * Occam's Razor: Even if the most logical theories turn out to be incorrect, she will always defer to this rule. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to D.A.'s tomboy. Wanda Li/Cure Mars * Berserk Button: Do not vandalize Walkerville Elementary. * Catchphrase: ** "Whatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnado?" ** "Come on, ya buncha weaselly wimps!" * Fake American: She's voiced by Anglo-French Emma Watson. * Genki Girl * Jerk with a Heart of Gold * Jumped at the Call: Natch. * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Masculine girl to Arnold's feminine boy. * One of the Boys * Passionate Sports Girl * Pink Means Feminine: Just so Viewer Gender Confusion doesn't ensue, her regular outfit and her tuxedo are both colored in prominent shades of pink. * Pint-Sized Powerhouse * Playing with Fire * Precision F-Strike: In the first episode, as she voices her opinion on whoever's trying to stamp out science. * Red Ones Go Faster: Out of all the Cures, she's the fastest, even edging out Cure Jupiter. * Tights Under Shorts: As Cure Mars. According to Fiona, it's to counter her cryophobia. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Phoebe's girly girl. * Tsundere * Tux-She-Do: For formal occasions. * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: She has cryophobia. Ralphie Tennelli/Cure Jupiter * Agent Mulder * Brought to You by the Letter "S": His shirt's big red R. * Catchphrase: ** "I think I'm gonna be sick." ** "Is it just me, or...?" * Deadpan Snarker * Gadgeteer Genius * Lovable Jock * Never Bareheaded * Nice Guy * Shock and Awe * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: He has coasterphobia. Phoebe Terese/Cure Saturn * Catchphrase: "At my old school, we never..." * Friend to All Living Things * Girl Next Door * Naïve Everygirl * Nice Girl * Soapbox Sadie * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Wanda's tomboy. * Who Wears Short Shorts?: Her regular outfit incorporates oversized red short overalls. Carlos Ramón/Cure Uranus * Class Clown: To the point where The Call drew him to the Uranus Solar Amulet, because he's the most likely to make such an obvious pun. * Incredibly Lame Pun: As usual, he's a master at them. And also as usual, he gets the same reaction from them. * Plucky Comic Relief * Pungeon Master * Tough Room * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: He has arachnophobia. Tim Jamal/Cure Neptune * Catchphrase: "We've been Frizzled!" * Deadpan Snarker * Gadgeteer Genius * The Generic Guy * Straight Man Valerie Frizzle * Beware the Nice Ones: She may be as fun-loving as ever, but as Igneus learns in episode 3, she can be pushed--specifically, you can use mild profanity in her presence, you can hit her with something, and you can even space out during class or a field trip or neglect to do your homework, and she won't get cross with you for it, but just try to harm any of her students. * Big Good * The Dreaded: After the events of episode 3, she's solidly in this territory as far as the antagonists are concerned, and even Agent A, who's had no less than two encounters with her by then, is visibly frightened any time he sees her from that point on. * Inexplicably Awesome: As is usual for depictions of her. * Mama Bear: She will protect her students at any cost. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Fiona's blue. * Superpowered Evil Side: Not evil by any stretch of the word, but you deliberately try to harm any of her students, and this side of her will give you hell. * Turns Red: When someone pushes her Berserk Button, her dress changes so that torches and pitchforks appear all over as the pattern, her face turns a very bright red, her eyes are larger than normal, and her nose and mouth are practically invisible. Even her students are afraid of her whenever this happens, and for good reason--just ask Igneus, who tried to kill D.A., Arnold, and Keesha in episode 3 and suffered great physical pain at her bare hands for it. Fiona Frizzle * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Valerie's red. Liz * Non-Human Sidekick * The Speechless The Producers * Nice Guy